Pain - Yandere Simulator
by Enod
Summary: Yandere-chan is having problems trying to match-make Riku Soma and Kokona Haruka. She thought only one man could make her feel love, but it turns out there's someone else. Can she ever have senpai? Or will she give up?
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 : Here Comes A Thought

* * *

Monday - 1700 - School's Library

"No, Soma. The Megalodon doesn't exist, its just a theory!" Yandere-chan explaining the famous creature to Riku Soma. They were reading a book about prehistorical theories and such. "You know Soma-kun, sometimes I can see why Kokona doesn't notice you." she added. "Ouch, that's kinda mean." Riku felt disappointed in himself. "I know I'm not smart, but that's why you're helping me." he said.

"Right?" Riku looked at Yan-chan, they made eye contact. But then Yan-chan broke it. "Fine..." she looked at the book that they were reading, and looked at him again. "What is it?" she said to him. Riku was staring at her. "Did you dye your hair or something?" Riku saw some red on her hair... it was blood. Looks like Yan-chan has done something this morning...

'Oh no...' she started to panic. "Huh? Oh this?" Yandere-chan needed to get away with this. "You look really good like this." Riku said with a smile on his face. 'What the hell?...' she thought. "Wh- what?" she mumbled. Did she really hear what he said? She looked good with blood on her hair? "Anyways, I'm gonna go find some books to read tonight." Riku stood up from his seat, and tidied up his things. "Thanks for helping me, Aishi." Riku looked down on her.

"Its... Yan-chan."

She stood up. "You can call me Yan-chan." She gave him a serious face, but also a warm smile. "Then you can call me Ri-kun." Riku replied. They packed their things and put the chairs back. Yan-chan went to her locker while Riku was still in the library finding some books.

1750 - Yandere-chan's locker

'Did I really just let someone call me by my nickname? What have I done...' she face palmed herself in the face. Just then, two random girls were talking not far from her. Yan-chan could hear what they were saying. "Did you see Aishi and Soma? Oh my God, they're so cute together!" A girl with yellow hair said. "I know right? I admit, I don't like him, but they really look good together" A green haired girl said.

'Oh my - WHAT? Now they want - UGH. Just, never mind...' Yandere-chan said. She didn't like Soma, she's doing this because of her Senpai. And she doesn't look like she's changing that thought.

 _Yet._

'Get it together, Ayano... you're doing this for Senpai.' She thought to herself, 'Although murdering Kokona could've been great...' she chuckled saying that. "Okay!" she said, opening her locker then taking out her shoes. "Time to go home..." she mumbled, putting on her shoes.

While putting on her shoes, she thought of what the girls said. 'They're so /cute/ together?', I mean what? It's just so weird, what has the world become? Yandere-chan stood up, put her school shoes into her locker and shut it. 'Tomorrow's another day' she thought to herself.

-End of Day 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 : Tomorrow's Another Day

* * *

Tuesday - 0800 - Akademi High Entrance

Yandere-chan arrived at school at 8 a.m. today, seem like she read some manga last night. She saw that almost everyone was going to class, except one person. She didn't have time to find out who it was, she quickly went to her locker and changed her shoe. When she was putting her pink-hear shaped shoes into her locker, she saw a note.

'Please meet me on the rooftop at 4.30 p.m., I want to show you something. By, Ri-kun' She put the note back inside, and continued to put on her shoes. After shutting the locker's door, she went to her classroom.

School Grounds - 1300

During lunchtime, she went to a rose bush infront of the school to pick a rose. 'Katana, katana on school grounds, will the prettiest rose be found?' She thought. 'Ugh, that sounds weird...' Yeah, that was kinda weird. She picked the prettiest and biggest rose she could find, and went to the plaza.

The girls (also known as the Rainbow Six) looked at Yandere-chan the moment she entered. They started smiling and giggling when she went closer to Riku. "Ri-kun!" she waved at him. Riku saw her and excused him from his friends.

"Here, take this." Yandere-chan gave him the rose she picked earlier. "I'm gonna teach you how to make a girl like you after school ends, and you're gonna need this." she said to him. Before Riku could say anything, she left the spot. Riku looked at the rose and smiled a little, he went to his locker to put the rose, and then went back to the plaza.

While he was going back, he saw the group of girls on the other side smiling, giggling and being girly. Like some famous celebrity hooked up with a stranger. 'Girls...' he thought. Although he likes Kokona, he didn't really like her friends that much.

1600 - Riku's locker

Riku took the rose that Yan-chan gave his earlier. As he was, he heard a few girls chatting while they were changing their shoes. "Do you think Aishi and Soma are dating?" A girl with red hair said. "Don't know, but I don't think we should spread rumors around the school." A girl with blue hair said. "Come on, Mei! I'm sure Ryusei Koki would like to get to know you..." The other girl said with a smirk. "Pfft, you know he doesn't have a crush." The girls chatted more but Riku didn't have time, he was meeting Yandere-chan on the roof.

1630 - School's rooftop

Riku was waiting for Yandere-chan, he wanted to show her something. "Where is she?" he said, looking at his phone's time. Yandere-chan came 3 minutes later. "Sorry I'm late, I had to do something." she said, feeling tired from climbing the stairs. "Its OK, what I'm about to show you isn't that great anyways. Yandere-chan finally caught her breath and stood up straight. "So, what is it?" she asked. "Hold on a sec their almost done." Riku replied. 'They?' Yandere-chan looked over to the Gardening Club.

She saw that the members of the club have done some work for Riku. They arranged some flowers into the shape of a heart. "How did you..." she said. "I asked the members of the Gardening Club, in exchange my family will sponsor any tools that they need." He smiled looking at what the Gardening Club did. "It looks beautiful..." Yandere-chan said, smiling. Did she really just say that? What is becoming of -

"Really? Do you think Kokona would like it?" He asked her. She didn't know why, but her smile went to a frown. It was a few silent moments before she replied his question. "Y... yeah, I'm sure she'd love it." she said, turning away from the sight of the club.

"So..." Riku pulled out the rose he was given. "What am I suppose to do with this, if I may ask?" he giggled a little saying that. Yandere-chan looked at the rose. She wanted to take it from him, but she put his hand down. "I think you know more than me." she smiled saying that. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She took out a small piece of paper in stockings, and unfolded it.

"I was chatting with Kokona yesterday and asked her what she likes or finds in a guy, maybe this can help you?" she gave Riku the note. After scanning the notes, Riku nodded and folded the paper. "I'll see what I can do." he put the paper into his pocket.

"Okay, that's it for today. Tomorrow, you're gonna talk to Kokona. You better not let me down!" Yandere-chan put her hands on her hips, and giggled a little. "We'll find out tomorrow I guess." Riku shrugged.

They both chatted while they were going to their lockers, talking about life and stuff. When they arrived to the school ground, they separated and went to their lockers. They changed their shoes and went home, but Yandere-chan suddenly remembered something and went to the girl's locker room. Who did she kill this time?

-End of Day 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 - First Date

Wednesday - 0700 - Akademi High Entrance

Yandere-chan arrived early today, good girl isn't she? She went to her locker and changed her shoes. While waiting for Riku, she asked Info-chan for an earpiece. She went behind the school and collected the item. She then returned to find that all the students have entered the school. Riku was already at the plaza, chatting with his friends. Yandere-chan went to him, with the earpiece in her hand.

"Ri-kun!" she said coming close to him. "Here." she gave him the item, and told him to go to the court outside the school. "When you see Kokona running, you go to the court to meet her, okay?" Riku took the item and nodded. She then went to Kokona and asked her a favor, "Someone wants to meet you at the court, I think they're your type!" she said in a friendly tone. "Sure!" Kokona replied, running to the court. Yandere-chan waved at Riku, just in case he didn't see Kokona.

0723 - The Court

Yandere-chan stealthily went pass them and hid behind a tree. She made a bird sound, signalling Riku to put on the earpiece. After that, he pat Kokona on the shoulder and started talking to her. Yandere-chan reminded him about the rose, but when he was going to give it to Kokona, she had to go somewhere. "I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere right now..." Kokona said softly, excusing herself. "Oh sure, I'm sure you've got something else to do." Riku said. "Really sorry, maybe we can talk after school?" she suggested.

"Why not lunchtime?" Riku asked. 'She has to stalk a certain someone that time.' Yandere-chan thought. "I have to cook for the members of the cooking club today, sorry." she answered. 'Pfft, like they actually like your octodogs...' Yandere-chan thought.

"But maybe after school? How does 5 o' clock sound?" she asked. "Sounds fine by me!" Riku smiled and nodded. "Okay, see ya!" Kokona bid him goodbye and went back inside the school.

When Kokona was out of sight, Yandere-chan appeared from behind the tree while taking out her earpiece. "That's great for an introduction." she said to him. Riku blushed a little. "Well, I wouldn't have known anything if it weren't for you." Riku smiled. Yandere-chan giggled a little. They chatted a little and soon went back inside the school.

1315 - The school rooftop

Yandere-chan was looking at the Gardening Club from the rooftop again, for some reason she felt... jealous. Kokona getting all this attention from Riku, it just seems unfair. "Why do I have to work so hard to get my senpai?..." she said to herself, covering her face with her hands. She kept staring at the place until the school bell rang, and then she headed to class.

1705 - The Court

Yandere-chan was looking at Riku, sitting on the bench while waiting for Kokona. He told her that he wanted to be alone with Kokona, maybe try to impress her without help. Yandere-chan felt like Riku was pushing her away, although it doesn't really matter. After a few more minutes, Kokona came and started talking to Riku. She heard almost everything they said, one thing was brought up and caught her attention.

"I've noticed that you're good friends with Yan-chan." Kokona said, changing their previous topic. "Really? Well I've heard she's a good friend of yours too." Riku replied. "Yeah, she's been helping me with my problems lately, with friends and family too. I never thought she would be so nice and kind, she's always been so quiet. I'm glad she's finally out of her shell." Kokona put a warm smile on her face. "Yeah..." Riku blushed a little, but Kokona didn't notice it. When the school was near the closing hour, they went to their lockers and changed their shoes. After that they went home together.

Yandere-chan still followed them until she saw Riku go home, then she went to her own home. While she was, she thought 'Why did I follow him home? Am I going crazy or something?'.

-End of day 3-


	4. Chapter 4 (1-2)

Day 4 - We're almost there (2/2)

* * *

Info-chan was coughing out blood, Yandere-chan still hasn't pulled the knife out. "Must be painful..." she said. "Why... did you... do this...?" Info-chan asked. "You've been great help, Info-chan. But I don't want my friends to get humiliated."

"Friends...?" Info-chan chuckled, or atleast tried to. "Like you have any..." she added. Yandere-chan pulled the knife, and Info-chan fell to the ground. "You don't know what I've been through..." Yandere-chan whispered to her. She took the circular saw in the bag. "Any last words?" she asked her, starting up the weapon up. "Behind... you..." Info-chan pointed towards the door. Yandere-chan looked behind her, she saw someone.

"Riku?!"

Yandere-chan stopped the weapon and set it down, hitting info-chan's chest and ending her life. She walked towards him. Riku stepped back each time she stepped forward. "NO! STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM -" Yandere-chan pulled him inside the Info-club, and closed the make doors, making sure that's its locked this time. Riku was more scared.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU... YOU -" Yandere-chan kissed him. Riku was shocked, he's kissing... a murderer?! "NO!" he pushed her away. "YOU'RE A -"

"Monster?..." Yandere-chan said.

"Yeah, I know." she kneeled to the ground. "Now you know who I really am..." She covered her face with her hands. Her cold and bloody hands. Riku saw her crying, and he started to calm down. He took deep breaths, and looked at her again. She wasn't a monster, she's a friend.

"I'm sorry..." Riku knelt down to her level, he tried to say something, but Yandere-chan stopped him.

"No..." she said. "I'm sorry..." She looked at him. "I kissed you for no reason." she mumbled. "You witnessed me killing someone, you must be scarred." her voice started to crack. She reached for the bag earlier and took out the ritual knife. "Ayano?..." Riku said worriedly. She held the knife towards her neck, and started sobbing. "I love you, Riku..."

Riku was shocked, his eyes widen. He was going to say something, but she had more to say. "Now... now..." tears drops went down her face. "I..." she couldn't stand it anymore. This is going to hurt.

 _"Now... I have to kill you..."_

She cried and pinned Riku down, he was so shocked and scared that he didn't know what to do. Yandere-chan started stabbing Riku in the chest, she had her eyes closed doing it. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." those words kept repeating while she stabbed him.

She finally stopped. She stood up and wiped the blood, sweat and tears on her face. Her clothes and parts of her body were bloody. Riku was dead. Yandere-chan couldn't stop crying, she just killed someone she loved. A person that cared for her. She killed...

A _friend._

She looked at the computer screens that were very bright. She couldn't believe what she saw. She quickly went to the computers and started typing and clicking the mouse. She was very worried about this. Why?

Info-chan had a camera, that recorded EVERYTHING she did in the room. The video was going to get uploaded to the school's faculty members. This would end her life. Luckily, she took the ritual knife and threw it at the main power, shutting down the power but also stopping the upload. For some reason, the computer screens were still on, but static was all over the screen.

Yandere-chan went back to pick up the bag and took out the blood-sucking robot, she set the code and it started to work. Yandere-chan put on a mask from the drama club and took the circular saw from Info-chan's body. She started it up and begin to cut out the body parts of Info-chan. She decided to leave Riku in one-piece, and throw him off the roof to dispose of the body.

1200 - The Info Club room

She did what she had to do, but when she was about to carry Riku, she saw a note in his pocket. She set him down again and took the note, unfolded it and was shocked by what she saw.

'What Kokona likes in a guy : Purple hair, slick hair, piercings, intelligence and glasses.' It was her note, but when she looked at the other side of the paper, she found a confession letter.

 _'Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _I don't know what's wrong with me,_

 _but Ayano's who I choose,_

 _Hey, Yan-chan... I know I said that I like Kokona-chan. But ever since I met you, I started having... feelings... for you. I'm very confused right now, but since you don't like me, might as well stick to the plan right? Besides, Kokona is a nice girl. Though... I would prefer you._

 _Love,_

 _Riku Soma'_

Riku had a crush on Ayano too.

Yandere-chan broke into tears while reading, there was more written, but it was scribbled. After a few moments, she wiped her tear stains, but thoughts kept haunting her mind.

'Riku liked me?', 'Why did I kill him...', 'What am I gonna do?!', "UGH! I'M SO CONFUSED!" Yandere-chan screamed, but it was quiet. Her soul was black, she didn't feel hate, not love, not happiness. But PAIN.

Senpai could never have made her feel this way, the way that Riku did. Now, she can't decide if the would still love senpai, or just... leave him. "Who am I now? Am I Ayano? A yandere? A... monster?" she whispered to herself. Yandere-chan tried to clear her mind, she folded the note that now had blood stains and kept in in her stockings.

"Time to let memories go..." Yandere-chan disposed of Riku's body, but cutting some of his hair too. She just couldn't resist the feeling. She took a spare uniform from the Info Club to change her bloody clothes.

1250 - The rooftop

It was almost time for lunch, Yandere-chan still had to clean the blood around the school. She quickly took a bucket filled with water and a mop from the rooftop and went back. The robot had cleaned most of the blood, but the bloody footprints were still around. She moped the blood away and check the area twice just in case. It looked like nothing happened.

She packed the things she stole earlier and left the room, locking it. She put away all the items that she had used, the turtle and the robot. The turtle wasn't dead actually, how did that happen? The weapons and the mask she used had been thrown away, she hopes that people don't know what happen. After emptying the blood from the robot, she left it at the Science Club. Just in time too.

She students were dismissed as soon as Yandere-chan left the room. She was in the clear.

1300 - The cafeteria

Her uniform was clean, she didn't have blood on her body, she threw away the evidence. no videos were taken, all was great. Except... she saw that Kokona was finding Riku, asking his friends, classmates and teachers. The teacher said that he was going to the bathroom to wash his hands while they were having art class.

Yandere-chan felt like telling Kokona that... he's dead. But, she couldn't. She can't lose another friend.

While she was thinking about that, Kokona was calling her. She panicked, what is she gonna do? What is she gonna say? What - "Have you seen Riku, by any chance?" Kokona asked her nicely. Yandere-chan thought for a moment, would she lie or tell the truth?

"No, I haven't. Isn't he at the court? Or maybe with his friends?" She lied. "Well, he's not with his friends... maybe he is at the court..." Kokona bought the lie. "Wait, aren't you two classmates?" Yandere-chan asked, trying to be innocent. "Yeah, but we were at art class, and I was really focused so I didn't know where he went."

"Oh... well hope you find him. If you do, tell him I said hi." Yandere-chan smiled. "Okay..." Kokona replied. She looked sad or worried, Yandere-chan felt bad. 'This is all my fault...' she thought.

The rest of the day, Yandere-chan went to class and did other things. But she saw Kokona running and looking everywhere, probably the whole school. The teachers called his parents, but they didn't know anything. The teachers soon called the police.

The police investigated and found nothing. They questioned Yandere-chan, but they couldn't link her to any crime. The police investigation ends, and students are free to leave.

Yandere-chan didn't bother to stalk senpai today, instead she full on ignored him and went straight home.

-End of day 4-


	5. Chapter 4 (2-2)

Day 4 - We're almost there (2/2)

* * *

Info-chan was coughing out blood, Yandere-chan still hasn't pulled the knife out. "Must be painful..." she said. "Why... did you... do this...?" Info-chan asked. "You've been great help, Info-chan. But I don't want my friends to get humiliated."

"Friends...?" Info-chan chuckled, or atleast tried to. "Like you have any..." she added. Yandere-chan pulled the knife, and Info-chan fell to the ground. "You don't know what I've been through..." Yandere-chan whispered to her. She took the circular saw in the bag. "Any last words?" she asked her, starting up the weapon up. "Behind... you..." Info-chan pointed towards the door. Yandere-chan looked behind her, she saw someone.

"Riku?!"

Yandere-chan stopped the weapon and set it down, hitting info-chan's chest and ending her life. She walked towards him. Riku stepped back each time she stepped forward. "NO! STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM -" Yandere-chan pulled him inside the Info-club, and closed the make doors, making sure that's its locked this time. Riku was more scared.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU... YOU -" Yandere-chan kissed him. Riku was shocked, he's kissing... a murderer?! "NO!" he pushed her away. "YOU'RE A -"

"Monster?..." Yandere-chan said.

"Yeah, I know." she kneeled to the ground. "Now you know who I really am..." She covered her face with her hands. Her cold and bloody hands. Riku saw her crying, and he started to calm down. He took deep breaths, and looked at her again. She wasn't a monster, she's a friend.

"I'm sorry..." Riku knelt down to her level, he tried to say something, but Yandere-chan stopped him.

"No..." she said. "I'm sorry..." She looked at him. "I kissed you for no reason." she mumbled. "You witnessed me killing someone, you must be scarred." her voice started to crack. She reached for the bag earlier and took out the ritual knife. "Ayano?..." Riku said worriedly. She held the knife towards her neck, and started sobbing. "I love you, Riku..."

Riku was shocked, his eyes widen. He was going to say something, but she had more to say. "Now... now..." tears drops went down her face. "I..." she couldn't stand it anymore. This is going to hurt.

 _"Now... I have to kill you..."_

She cried and pinned Riku down, he was so shocked and scared that he didn't know what to do. Yandere-chan started stabbing Riku in the chest, she had her eyes closed doing it. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." those words kept repeating while she stabbed him.

She finally stopped. She stood up and wiped the blood, sweat and tears on her face. Her clothes and parts of her body were bloody. Riku was dead. Yandere-chan couldn't stop crying, she just killed someone she loved. A person that cared for her. She killed...

A _friend._

She looked at the computer screens that were very bright. She couldn't believe what she saw. She quickly went to the computers and started typing and clicking the mouse. She was very worried about this. Why?

Info-chan had a camera, that recorded EVERYTHING she did in the room. The video was going to get uploaded to the school's faculty members. This would end her life. Luckily, she took the ritual knife and threw it at the main power, shutting down the power but also stopping the upload. For some reason, the computer screens were still on, but static was all over the screen.

Yandere-chan went back to pick up the bag and took out the blood-sucking robot, she set the code and it started to work. Yandere-chan put on a mask from the drama club and took the circular saw from Info-chan's body. She started it up and begin to cut out the body parts of Info-chan. She decided to leave Riku in one-piece, and throw him off the roof to dispose of the body.

1200 - The Info Club room

She did what she had to do, but when she was about to carry Riku, she saw a note in his pocket. She set him down again and took the note, unfolded it and was shocked by what she saw.

'What Kokona likes in a guy : Purple hair, slick hair, piercings, intelligence and glasses.' It was her note, but when she looked at the other side of the paper, she found a confession letter.

 _'Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _I don't know what's wrong with me,_

 _but Ayano's who I choose,_

 _Hey, Yan-chan... I know I said that I like Kokona-chan. But ever since I met you, I started having... feelings... for you. I'm very confused right now, but since you don't like me, might as well stick to the plan right? Besides, Kokona is a nice girl. Though... I would prefer you._

 _Love,_

 _Riku Soma'_

Riku had a crush on Ayano too.

Yandere-chan broke into tears while reading, there was more written, but it was scribbled. After a few moments, she wiped her tear stains, but thoughts kept haunting her mind.

'Riku liked me?', 'Why did I kill him...', 'What am I gonna do?!', "UGH! I'M SO CONFUSED!" Yandere-chan screamed, but it was quiet. Her soul was black, she didn't feel hate, not love, not happiness. But PAIN.

Senpai could never have made her feel this way, the way that Riku did. Now, she can't decide if the would still love senpai, or just... leave him. "Who am I now? Am I Ayano? A yandere? A... monster?" she whispered to herself. Yandere-chan tried to clear her mind, she folded the note that now had blood stains and kept in in her stockings.

"Time to let memories go..." Yandere-chan disposed of Riku's body, but cutting some of his hair too. She just couldn't resist the feeling. She took a spare uniform from the Info Club to change her bloody clothes.

1250 - The rooftop

It was almost time for lunch, Yandere-chan still had to clean the blood around the school. She quickly took a bucket filled with water and a mop from the rooftop and went back. The robot had cleaned most of the blood, but the bloody footprints were still around. She moped the blood away and check the area twice just in case. It looked like nothing happened.

She packed the things she stole earlier and left the room, locking it. She put away all the items that she had used, the turtle and the robot. The turtle wasn't dead actually, how did that happen? The weapons and the mask she used had been thrown away, she hopes that people don't know what happen. After emptying the blood from the robot, she left it at the Science Club. Just in time too.

She students were dismissed as soon as Yandere-chan left the room. She was in the clear.

1300 - The cafeteria

Her uniform was clean, she didn't have blood on her body, she threw away the evidence. no videos were taken, all was great. Except... she saw that Kokona was finding Riku, asking his friends, classmates and teachers. The teacher said that he was going to the bathroom to wash his hands while they were having art class.

Yandere-chan felt like telling Kokona that... he's dead. But, she couldn't. She can't lose another friend.

While she was thinking about that, Kokona was calling her. She panicked, what is she gonna do? What is she gonna say? What - "Have you seen Riku, by any chance?" Kokona asked her nicely. Yandere-chan thought for a moment, would she lie or tell the truth?

"No, I haven't. Isn't he at the court? Or maybe with his friends?" She lied. "Well, he's not with his friends... maybe he is at the court..." Kokona bought the lie. "Wait, aren't you two classmates?" Yandere-chan asked, trying to be innocent. "Yeah, but we were at art class, and I was really focused so I didn't know where he went."

"Oh... well hope you find him. If you do, tell him I said hi." Yandere-chan smiled. "Okay..." Kokona replied. She looked sad or worried, Yandere-chan felt bad. 'This is all my fault...' she thought.

The rest of the day, Yandere-chan went to class and did other things. But she saw Kokona running and looking everywhere, probably the whole school. The teachers called his parents, but they didn't know anything. The teachers soon called the police.

The police investigated and found nothing. They questioned Yandere-chan, but they couldn't link her to any crime. The police investigation ends, and students are free to leave.

Yandere-chan didn't bother to stalk senpai today, instead she full on ignored him and went straight home.

-End of day 4-


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : I'm Here

* * *

Friday - 0700 - Akademi High Entrance

Yandere-chan arrived at school with a sad face. Normally she wouldn't have any emotion, she would just look straight and go do her normal things. But today, she's just looking at the ground, her hands cupped together and her face looked a little darker. Before the other students came, she went to her locker and changed her shoes, then went to the girl's restroom. She went into a random stall, put the lid on and sat down on the toilet.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" she kept repeating to herself. "Do I have to tell Kokona or not?" she covered her face with her hands. "What am I suppose to do? RIKU'S DEAD! AND ITS ALL-"

"What?!" a voice was heard. "Who said that? Please come out! Tell me is Riku really dead?" that voice sounded familiar. "Please... I'm not in the mood for pranks." the voice said again. Yandere-chan curled up and stuffed her face between her legs, trying not to make a sound.

"Please come out... before I come and find you." the person said one last time. Their footsteps can be heard, they were growing louder and louder each step. Yandere-chan needed to get out. But she can't move anywhere, or hide.

"Kokona?! Where are you?" another voice was heard. "Hold on, Saki!" the voice replied to her. 'Oh no... its Kokona, all right.' Yandere-chan thought to herself. Now she REALLY needs to escape

"If you just tell me right now, before I find you... You don't have to tell me your name, just tell me what happened to Riku." Yandere-chan is confused, but she had to get it out somehow. She's made a decision.

"Someone murdered him. Yesterday, before lunchtime..." she said trying to disguise her voice by pitching her voice a little high. "What?! By who?" Kokona said. "I'm sorry, but she's a close friend of mine. I don't want her to get hurt or arrested." Yandere-chan lied to her again. It was a few moments of silence.

"Yan-chan... is that you?" Kokona said. Yandere-chan's eye's widen, lie or truth? Well, third times a charm... "*sigh* Yes..." she opened the stall door she was in, revealing herself, still curled up. "Yan-chan... what did you do?..." Kokona said softly, moving towards her. "Don't get close, I might hurt you too..." Yandere-chan looked at her with a serious face.

"No, I know you won't." Kokona went to her. "Come on, let's go to the rooftop." she reached out her hand, giving her a warm smile as well. Yandere-chan thought she was crazy, but she grabbed her hand anyways.

"Now, you're gonna tell me EVERYTHING, okay?" Kokona said to her. Yandere-chan nodded and stayed silent while they went to the rooftop.

0730 - The Rooftop

When they reached the top, Yandere-chan went to a corner, and Kokona followed her. She was looking at something, Kokona looked to see what it was. "He did this just for you..." Yandere-chan said, pointing towards the Gardening Club. Kokona smiled and blushed when she saw the place. It was the same reaction as Yandere-chan's.

"He's a great guy... or at least he was." Yandere-chan said. Kokona looked at her, and asked her "Why did you kill him?". Yandere-chan smacked her lips, and started to explain.

Moments later, Kokona finally knows what happened. Instead of raging on Yandere-chan, she hugged her. "You must've had a hard time doing that..." she whispered to her. Yandere-chan hugged her tightly, and started to cry. They both stopped and Kokona consoled her. Yandere-chan smiled, then she remembered something.

She reached to her stockings, and took out a piece of paper. "Did you really love Riku?" she asked Kokona. Kokona thought for a few moments, Yandere-chan started to worry. "I did, but I knew that he changed just for me. I don't think I'd like a man that spoils me." Kokona answered her, the two giggled a little. "Well, I think he was confused too..." Yandere-chan gave her the paper, Kokona read it and looked at her.

"He liked you?" she said, surprised. "Yeah... I knew it after I killed him though." she said, in a sad tone. Kokona crumpled up the note, and threw it off the roof. "Welp, its time to move on then." she said, smiling in the process. "What?" Yandere-chan asked.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, you're a possessive, smart and beautiful girl! I'm sure a lot of guys would like to date you." Kokona said. "No, no. I think I'm good enough." Yandere-chan doubted herself. "No, the problem is..." Kokona put her hand on her shoulder. "You need to stop being shy, and start talking with people!" she giggled a little.

"R- really?" Yandere-chan mumbled. "Yeah! You've helped me a lot, I'm sure you'll be a great help to my friends, maybe other students too!" Kokona encouraged her. "Okay... if you say so." Yandere-chan said softly. "Come on, let's go." Kokona said. "Yeah, let's go!" Yandere-chan replied.

They both went back to the plaza. When they did, Kokona introduced her friends to were all friendly to her, except for the red haired girl, also known as Yui Rio. Yandere-chan didn't like her that much, mostly because she looked like Info-chan. It was kinda creepy.

* * *

Since then, Yandere-chan had more friends and soon became the star student and teacher's pet. She joined the Gardening Club as she wanted to remember Riku, and continue to make the world a better place, despite her dark and twisted past.

Kokona had tried to match-make her with other boys, but Ayano rejected them. Surprisingly, she even rejected Taro. Kokona was surprised, very surprised. Ayano didn't develop any feelings for any of the boys, they asked her why but she didn't answer them.

A few weeks later, her parents came back from their _'trip'_ to America. Her father was happy that Ayano has improved so much since they left. Her mother was too, but she was very shocked by the fact that her daughter isn't a yandere, like herself. But, she accepted that.

Well, she's not a yandere, or a monster. She WAS... Now?

She's **AYANO AISHI**.

 ** _-END-_**

* * *

Hey! Sorry if this ending was very disappointing. I wanted to get Ayano and Budo together, but I don't know... if you want me to, then I'll make a short sequel of that. So... yeah. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! :D


End file.
